


Breakfast and In Bed - two drabbles

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Old West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles, done for a challenge prompt, about Ezra's {cough} favourite time of the day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast and In Bed - two drabbles

**Breakfast**

"Gotcha breakfast, Ez." 

The bundle of blankets nearest the fire hunched what might have been a shoulder. 

"Come on, you don't even have to get up. Just like having breakfast in bed, well that is," J.D. would have shrugged, but was unsure what his trail partner might do if drenched with burnt beans and boiling coffee, "without the bed. An' much breakfast." 

The bundle turned its back on him. 

"I made the coffee the way you like it, and added a bit of whiskey." 

One eye peeped out interrogatively. 

"And used a clean sock an' all to strain it through..." 

  


**...In Bed**

"You have Rice Krispies in your hair, Unca Ezra," the small boy said helpfully from the foot of the bed. 

'Unca Ezra' sighed. "Thank you, Master Dunne." 

"And choc'late milk drips on your chin." 

"I am aware of that." 

"An' your nose." 

"True." 

Unhappy brown eyes stared at him, and little lips trembled. "Sorry... I just wanted to give ya bweakfast in bed." 

Ezra held out an arm and J.D. scrambled up and into a soggy embrace. "You did," and he winced as he felt mushy cereal squelch inside his pajamas and into the damp sheets. "You most certainly did." 

**\- the end -**


End file.
